


That Silly Hat

by katiedid55



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Sex, graphic depictions of hot sex, not safe sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shows his dominant side and Neil comes clean in a surprising twist by telling Peter his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Silly Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anything except the steamy hot sex. I did not and will not earn any money through this story. This work of fiction was written solely for the twisted enjoyment my readers will get from hearing Neil Caffrey beg to be fucked 3:)

Peter glanced sideways at Neal, smirking slightly at how Neal had hunched against the car in a sulk.  
  
"So what do you say we take the rest of the day?" He suggested. Neal looked up with a curious gleam in his eyes.  
  
"We? As in we would take the day, together?" Neal asked softly, glancing towards the other agents. Peter chuckled.  
  
"Come on Neal. Let's go. And stop sulking, it doesn't fit your style." Neal's snort of disbelief drew another smirk as the two slid into the black sedan.  
  
"Alright, so where are we heading?" Neal asked his secret crush. It was hard not to be attracted to this man. Peter Burke was handsome, smart, powerful and had one of the best smiles Neal had seen. Sure Neal had been with Kate before, but after spending so much time with Peter he was realizing that women weren't for him, Peter was.  
  
"I was thinking, Morelia's." Peter answered, sliding his gaze over to Neal to gauge his reaction. Neal looked confused and startled.  
  
"Morelia's? Isn't that a little out of your price range? What about Elizabeth, wouldn't she wonder about-"  
  
"Elizabeth left me." Peter said harshly, interrupting Neal. "And price isn't an issue, Neal." Neal stared at Peter for a long moment.  
  
"Alright. I'm in." He murmured quietly. For once he wasn't sure what was going on behind the FBI agent exterior. But instead of trying to figure out what it was Neal sat back in his seat and looked down at his hands. Lately Peter had been acting strangely around Neal. Furtive looks, touching his shoulder at strange times, once Peter had even brushed their hands together and Neal knew, thanks to his expertise, that it hadn't been an accident. But right now Neal was going through a rough time. Mozzy had left with the treasure, disappearing to who knows where. Sarah had left and was swiftly coming down on his head for the Raphael painting he had stolen. She still hadn't found it, but the evidence was crippling.  
  
"Peter..." Neal whispered. "I need help." He saw that Peter had glanced over at him.  
  
"With what Neal?" Peter asked, already thinking of what Neal was going to say.  
  
"I've changed. You know that right? I'm not Neal Caffrey anymore." Neal sat forward and turned to Peter with an anxious expression.  
  
"Neal if you're about tell me something that will get you in trouble I don't want to hear it." Peter said giving Neal a warning look. Neal felt his heart clench and he knew his expression was stricken as he sat back.  
  
"Never mind." His voice was almost inaudible. He turned to stare out the window. He had nowhere to turn anymore, not even to Peter.  
  
They pulled up at the restaurant and Peter gave the keys to a valet. Moments later they were seated and sipping white whine while waiting for their menus.  
  
Neal kept opening his mouth to speak, but then shook his head and took a sip. Finally he put his face in his hands.  
  
"Peter I can't do this anymore. I need help!" Neal exclaimed quietly. "I have to do this. I changed, I did, but I have done some things I regret. That was in the past though. Isn't there something you could do to help me? If I plead guilty can't you pull the strings to keep me out on the anklet. Please I can't do this anymore. I want to be out of that life forever Peter. But there's a few last things that are still on my back and I have to-" Peter raised his hand and Neal went silent.  
  
"So you are close to getting caught and you want a deal?" Peter gave Neal a long look.  
  
"They're close, but... that's not why." Neal looked down at his hands blinking rapidly. "I have a life here. But some threats have come through the lines. If the things I took don't get taken from me... if I'm not caught by the law then I..." Neal's breath hitched. "I could die Peter. There is a thirty thousand dollar hit on my head, for one diamond alone. And it's not the only one." Neal was shaky and looking around. "But that also isn't the only reason. I want to be done with it. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being a criminal and until I confess and get these items into your hands and back where they belong I won't be out of that life. I don't want to be Neal Caffrey any more." Peter raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Then who do you want to be?" He asked softly trying to lure Neal into saying it.  
  
"I want to be me again. I know you are trying to get it out of me Peter and I'm going to tell you. Neal isn't my real name, not by a long shot. My name is Samuel Carter." Neal looked terrified for a moment and then he let out a long sigh. "That feels good." He said, surprised. "You know my name now. My real name. No one has called me Samuel since... my mom died I guess. She was the last person." He was lost in thought. "I'm not Neal anymore and I never want to go back to him. But please Peter, help me get rid of my ties to Neal. Help me be me again. Help me be good." He ended, staring down at his hands, whispering his plea.  
  
"Well Samuel." It seemed as if the younger man flinched at his words before relaxing. "I think I could help you." At Peter's words the former Neal Caffrey lifted his head and those sparkling blue eyes were filled with hope.  
  
"Thank you, Peter. Thank you." Samuel whispered. Peter leveled a stern look at Samuel and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can't promise anything." He warned. Samuel nodded swiftly.  
  
"All that matters to me is that you are willing to try." The young man murmured gratefully.  
  
"Alright. If you are finished you can stay at my place for tonight." Peter looked at their entrees that sat half finished, but neither were hungry anymore. Samuel nodded so Peter gestured for the tab and boxes.  
  
"Can't let good food go to waste." Peter winked at Samuel, who felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"No... of course not." He agreed quickly. Peter paid and soon they were in the car again on their way to Peter's house.  
  
"Elizabeth decided not to take the house, she just took most of everything else." Peter muttered as they parked in the driveway.  
  
"Right." Samuel said awkwardly, not knowing whether to offer condolences or to remain silent. Apparently silence was what Peter wanted since he opened his door and quickly walked around to open Samuel's door.  
  
"Th-thank you." Samuel stuttered in surprise. He clambered out of the car, but tripped. Peter wound his arm around Samuel's trim waist as he closed the car door. Barely a second later Samuel found himself pressed against the car door with Peter's lips on his own.  
  
Samuel was overwhelmed by his own response to the surprising kiss. His knees buckled and he moaned low in his throat as Peter caught him and pressed Samuel closer to the car with his bigger body. Samuel wrapped his arms around Peter's strong shoulders and sucked slightly to get the tongue teasing his lips into his mouth. Peter knocked Samuel's legs to each side and slipped his thigh in between Samuel's.  
  
Samuel groaned as the muscled thigh rubbed against his arousal.  
  
"Oh God Peter." He moaned quietly, letting his head fall back.  
  
"In the house. Now." Peter growled back. Samuel had to bend over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath once Peter released his hold. Once he wasn't panting anymore Samuel followed Peter up the concrete walk way to Peter's house, then inside. He had barely taken off his suit coat and fedora and hung each on its own peg then stepped through the second set of doors, before Peter was on him once more. Peter roughly shoved Samuel against the wall and pinned his shoulders there while his tongue invaded Samuel's mouth impatiently.  
  
Once more that muscled thigh pressed up against his hard cock and Samuel moaned pleadingly. Peter continued roughly kissing Samuel as his deft fingers, so inept at typing in a text message, divested him of his button down shirt. The expensive fabric slipped to the floor to land at Samuel's feet. Next the kiss was ended abruptly as Samuel's white under tee was yanked from his slacks and tugged over his head to end up on the floor as well. Samuel moaned as his neck was attacked by an experienced mouth. He could only grip onto Peter's broad shoulders while Peter raked his fingernails down Samuel's side's, earning another moan and a shiver. Peter made quick work of the buckle on the expensive leather belt after which the slacks slid down easily to pool around Samuel's ankles.  
  
"Shoes." He grunted at the blissed out younger man. While Samuel toed out of his sleek leather shoes Peter ripped his own shirt off and tossed off his own shoes.  
  
Once Samuel was only wearing his dark green boxers Peter jerked his head at Samuel in the direction of the living room. Samuel obeyed wordlessly, the glassy look in his eyes practically screaming how arroused he was.  
  
"Over the table." Peter whispered. There was no need for him to be louder. Samuel dropped to his knees in front of the knee high coffee table and draped himself across the cool, sturdy wood. He reached forward with his elbows bent to grip the other edge. His head was turned to the side, his glazed blue eyes still open and his fast panting fogging the cold table top where his mouth was open a sliver.  
  
Peter dropped to his knees behind Samuel and his hand landed rather harsher than he meant on Samuel's ass.  
  
"Oh fuck." Samuel hissed, his whole body quivering.  
  
"Have you been a naughty boy Samuel?" Peter asked in the wake of a sudden idea. It had been a while since he had brought out his dominant side, but Samuel was apparently open to the notion.  
  
"God yes." Samuel moaned.  
  
"Wrong." Peter punctuated his statement with a hard smack to Samuel's left butt cheek. Samuel arched as much as possible and moaned.  
  
"Yes, sir. I've been bad." Samuel answered breathily.  
  
"Is that so? Perhaps I should punish you. What do you think, Samuel?" Peter caressed up Samuel's spine and back down eliciting a soft sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Oh yes please, sir. I've been very bad. I need you to punish me sir! Punish me hard. Please sir!" Samuel begged.  
  
Peter simply continued to caress the proffered flesh through the fabric. His hand dipped in between Samuel's thighs which spread apart more to grant him access to Samuel's hard shaft and heavy balls. Samuel groaned pitifully and thrust his hips against those welcome fingers. Peter withdrew and smacked once on Samuel's right cheek.  
  
"Count." He ordered simply.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Samuel gasped. The first smack was much harder than the others, sending Samuel's hips forward and bruising the skin of his pelvis against the hard table edge. "One, sir, thank you sir." Samuel moaned. He didn't care about marks or bruises. All he cared was that the fantasies he had ached for were actually happening. The second smack seemed harder and pulled him from his thoughts swiftly. "Two sir, thank you sir." He grunted while trying to hold back his shamefully close release.  
  
"How close are you Samuel?" Peter hissed, slapping for a third time.  
  
"Three sir, thank you sir. I'm close, too close sir." Samuel groaned.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps I should guarantee that you won't come until I say so." Peter whispered as he smacked three more times, Samuel dutifully counting each one.  
  
"If it would please you, sir." Samuel moaned into the table. He had turned his head and pressed his forehead against the cool wood. Tears slipped from his eyes and pre-cum soaked a damp spot into the front of his boxers.  
  
Peter rose from his spot, not needing to order Samuel to stay, it was not necessary. Samuel adjusted his grip on the table edge and took slow deep breaths while he heard Peter moving around and the clatter of objects.  
  
Soon Peter returned to his knees behind Samuel. His fingers yanked the dark green fabric out of his way freeing Samuel's large erection to thunk into the bottom of the coffee table.  
  
"If you spill a single drop you will clean it with your mouth later." Peter warned as he tightly gripped the base of Samuel's cock along with his ball sac. A thin leather cord looped around the swollen flesh and notched into a tight circlet, keeping the wonderful release out of reach until Peter allowed it.  
  
Once finished Peter continued with his discipline, unable to keep his left hand, which wasn't being used to smack Samuel, from dipping into his pants and boxers to fist his own impressive, fully erect, cock.  
  
"T-twenty-six sir, thank you sir." Samuel stammered. Peter gazed down at the reddened flesh and nodded.  
  
"Put your hands behind you, crossed at the wrist." He commanded the younger man. Samuel whined, but obeyed without a word. Once his hands were resting on his lower back Peter wrapped his second leather tie around those thin, delicate wrists. He admired how the dark leather looked, tight enough to bruise, but not tight enough to harm by cutting off circulation too much.  
  
"Please! Please sir!" Samuel begged, lifting his hips up to press his buttocks closer to the hand on his ass.  
  
"Quiet!" Peter delivered a sharp smack, gaining a hiss and a moan.  
  
Peter then used both hands to pry apart the red and abused cheeks of his young partner and bent down.  
  
Samuel clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the table top. The cool air against his quivering rosebud filled him with anticipation, but the first warm swipe of tongue caused a near shriek of surprise. Samuel had definitely not expected that. Peter swiped his hot tongue over Samuel's now clenched hole again. Samuel moaned louder than ever and melted against the table.  
  
As Peter bent to his task using his teeth to nibble and loosen the muscle Samuel didn't try to hold back his extremely loud moans.  
  
"Oh God, sir! Please! More please sir!" Samuel pleaded. Peter complied. His tongue stiffened and plunged deep into the clenched hole of his partner's body.  
  
Samuel tensed and his eyes shut tighter before a loud grunt escaped him and he melted once more. No more words escaped his mouth, just incoherent moans and groans and sighs as Peter fucked him with his tongue. Samuel tried to pump his hips, but Peter took a fierce bruising grip on the disobedient waist and held the man still while he continued to eat Samuel out.  
  
Once Samuel began shrieking and writhing with his impending orgasm, leather tie or not, Peter pulled back.  
  
"Beg for it." Peter grunted as he stood to divest himself of his pants and boxers.  
  
"Please, sir please! Punish me more. Show me where my place is. Fuck me with your cock and make it so I can't sit down for a week. Please, sir, I want it so much!" Samuel wriggled slightly and thrust his ass further into the air in invitation. Little did he know, he sounded like a desperate whore.  
  
"Silence!" Peter roared suddenly. Samuel fell into silence at once as if struck dumb. Peter, now completely naked, bent and gripped Samuel's fore arms and guided him, still on his knees, to lay his chest on the couch just behind him. Peter knocked Samuel's legs together and straddled them on his knees. He grabbed the lube and dripped a large amount onto his fingers.  
  
Samuel groaned as slick fingers circled his entrance before one smooth finger slid inside and began stretching and pulling at the taut muscle. Samuel whimpered quietly as second, then third, fingers were added. The preparation was careful and thorough, since Peter had been able to tell the second that his fingers entered that Samuel was either a virgin or hadn't been penetrated in a long time. However it was swift and soon the fingers slid from the now lax entrance.  
  
"Oh please, sir!" Samuel finally begged. Peter answered him with a harsh slap. Samuel moaned, but fell silent again. Peter poured a palmful of lube and fisted his own leaking organ before carefully lining up.  
  
"How long has it been Samuel." He hissed as he began pushing with his hips. Samuel writhed and whined in his throat until with a sudden lurch Peter slid the first three inches inside.  
  
"N-never, sir." Samuel confessed breathlessly as he tried to halt the tears that leaked from his eyes and soaked into the couch.  
  
"Good." Peter grunted as he gently rocked forward and slid the rest of the way into his tight lover. Peter moaned and slumped forward onto Samuel's back. They stayed way for a few breaths until Samuel felt his body adjust to the girth of his partner. Instead of pain he just felt incredibly stretched and full. He clenched around the rigid intrusion experimentally and nearly laughed at the answering moan.  
  
Without warning Peter pulled his hips back and shoved back in fully. The sudden sharp jab against his prostate excited Samuel to a scream. In seconds he was working his hips and swiftly fucking himself on Peter's ample cock.  
  
"Oh God, more please sir!" Samuel pleaded. Peter stopped all movement of the younger man by placing one large hand on the trapped wrists. Pressing upon the bound hands he jerked his hips back, then snapped forward, burying himself in the hot tight heat. Samuel whined wordlessly but as Peter continued to drive himself in and out of the tight heat Samuel quickly became more vocal, not in words of course, words were impossible at this point.  
  
"You're so tight, pretty boy." Peter grunted harshly as he snapped forward, garnering a shriek from his captive. "So hot inside you, I could just about come right now. But I want you to beg for it." He leaned down, continuing his slow fucking of the poor boy.  
  
"P-please." Samuel whispered, straining to string two words together. "Please Sir. Please." With that he collapsed on the sofa with a scream of frustration.  
  
"I suppose that will do. This time." Peter buried himself inside his partner and reached underneath to easily break the knotted leather tie on Samuel's swollen organ. Once more he slowly withdrew from the greedy, sucking hole then in one swift snap of his hips Samuel cried out into the couch as his orgasm ripped through him. Peter began moving faster and harder as the muscles in Samuel's rectum clenched down on him. In seconds he screamed his own release.  
  
For several long silent moments they simply stayed connected, just breathing and reveling in the post-coital relaxation.  
  
Then with a squelch, that should have been sickening, Peter slid from Samuel and leaned over to press a kiss to the sweat dampened skin of Samuel's neck.  
  
"Thank you Sam." Peter whispered. Samuel grumbled something about sleeping and nodded. Peter bent and helped Samuel climb onto the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back, love." Peter kissed Samuel's forehead and left to find a couple blankets. When he returned he found a sleepy blue gaze watching him as he turned out the one light he had turned on earlier.  
  
"Budge over I'll sleep with you." Peter whispered. Samuel rolled over and tucked himself into the back of the couch, not noticing a jealous gleam in Peter's eyes as he watched Samuel fall asleep before he could even lay down with him, much less pull the blankets over them both.  
  
Once Peter had spooned up with Samuel and tucked the blankets securely over their naked forms he lightly kissed Samuel's cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams lover." He whispered. The answering smile sent a pang of guilt through his heart as he realized this whole tryst was just a rebound off of Elizabeth.  
  
Did he truly care for Samuel? Or was he simply a piece of ass.  
  
One thing was for sure, Samuel wouldn't forgive Peter for this. What with giving his virginity to Peter and then pictures that had been taken of them having sex being used to send Samuel back to jail on charges of bribery and seduction of a federal agent with intent to bribe, it would be a long time before Samuel thought about Peter without wanting to rip his own heart out to stop all the emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I always meant this to be a one shot and it will stay that way.  
> I also know that his hat had absolutely no bearing in this story, but it's a tribute to a part I took out that Peter has always been turned on when Neil wears that 'silly hat of his'.
> 
> For those who might get ideas from fiction like this, featuring BDSM relationships:
> 
> I feel that I should tell you that several very dangerous things happened in this fic that you should never let happen to yourself. For one, Peter went into the scene angry and frustrated. A real Dom should never allow himself to be anything but relaxed and in control of himself or he might hurt the submissive.  
> Neal/Sam never set a designated safe word and Peter didn't ask for one. A safe word is an essential and quite possibly could save your life, have your word planned and make sure your partner knows what it is. FYI Dom's can have safe words too in case the submissive asks for something you aren't comfortable with.
> 
> Safe, Sane and Consensual. Keep it that way and have fun!


End file.
